


On the flip of a coin

by TimeToDrinkSomeCoffe



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Xingamentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToDrinkSomeCoffe/pseuds/TimeToDrinkSomeCoffe
Summary: “Pode largar isso aí. Dia de pagamento merece cerveja boa.”"Olha só o nosso garoto, está tão crescidinho agora que arranjou um trampo. Vêm, eu tô com frio e quero encher a cara hoje.”Sean e Lyla vão à festa de Jenn, não esperando menos do que um bom tempo.
Kudos: 2





	On the flip of a coin

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic no Ao3, sejam gentis comigo haha.   
> Eu não sei aonde estou indo com essa fanfic, mas Lis 2 deixou um buraco tão grande no meu peito que eu preciso fazer algo a respeito.

Nas escadas de sua varanda, Sean fumava um beck que ele conseguiu da Lyla no dia anterior. O fone de ouvido enfiado fundo, ele sentia o ar frio fazer cócegas em seu nariz descoberto, sua mente se esvaziando de qualquer pensamento enquanto sentia o seu corpo relaxar. Enquanto a sua playlist favorita tocava, seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça, e soltando a fumaça, ele pegou o celular para responder quem o chamava.

“Sean cara”

“Eu tô te esperando a meia hora aqui, tá perto??”

As mensagens de sua melhor amiga o obrigaram a focar na tarefa presente, ele precisa comprar cerveja com sua novíssima identidade falsa. O fotoshop foi feito por Lyla uma semana atrás, quando souberam da festa que ia ter.

“Já vai pegando as brejas que eu tô chegando”

Mais uma tragada antes do beck ir para o chão, seu resto deixado queimando no cimento. Sean se levantou e olhou para sua casa antes de ir, seu pai já sabia que estaria fora essa noite e Daniel estava morto no sofá da sala, nada com o que se preocupar. Sean começou a andar sem pressa, a adega ficava a dois quarteirões do seu, o que fazia ele se sentir um pouco mal por ter deixado Lyla esperando.

De qualquer forma, Sean tinha que fumar para relaxar e se abrir um pouco antes de aparecer na casa de Jenn, onde estaria ocorrendo a festa que ele tanto havia esperado. Jenn, parecendo um anjo que caíra do céu, o convidou diretamente para a casa dela.

“Ei Diaz, sexta-feira tem resenha na minha casa. Você e a Lyla estão livres para ir, se quiserem.”

Deus, como queria estar naquela festa agora.

Chegando à adega, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi uma viatura da ICE piscando na esquina. Aquela área que ele estava era conhecida por conter vários imigrantes, então não era surpresa ver os agentes da ICE perambulando a área. Automaticamente corrigiu a sua postura, não que fosse suspeito de algo, mas toda vez que os agentes estavam por perto, ele sabia que qualquer deslize seu seria motivo para trancafia-lo dentro de uma cela qualquer, ou pior, meter uma bala perdida bem no meio de seu peito.

Sean suspirou e tirou seus fones, deixando-os pendurados em sua jaqueta. Olhando por dentro da vitrine da adega, ele viu Lyla pegar a cerveja mais barata e mais aguada da América inteira. Sorriu para si mesmo, não importa quanto tempo passasse, Lyla nunca teria bom gosto para bebidas alcoólicas.

“Pode largar isso aí. Dia de pagamento merece cerveja boa.”

“Sean!” Lyla o puxou para um abraço de ombro só, fazendo uma careta divertida para ele "Olha só o nosso garoto, está tão crescidinho agora que arranjou um trampo. Vêm, eu tô com frio e quero encher a cara hoje.”

Sean apenas sorriu para ela, pensando no quanto adorava ter uma melhor amiga feito a Lyla, ela realmente conseguia fazer ele parar de se preocupar. Ele foi direto para o engradado de Heineken que estava no canto da parede, fazendo sinal para Lyla pegar as garrafas de Corona Extra dentro do refrigerador. Quem os esperava no cacha era o seu típico cara branco de meia idade, barbudo e tudo mais. Atrás de si, a bandeira dos Estados Unidos jazia pendurada, como um lembrete constante de seu patriotismo à América.

De braços cruzados, ele simplesmente arqueou as sobrancelhas aos dois claros adolescentes que esperavam em sua frente, independente, ele pediu a identidade do garoto antes de computar as compras. Sean fez um grande esforço para parecer desinteressado enquanto esperava o homem verificar a sua identidade.

  
“Heh.”

Sorrindo, o homem passou a mão pelo rosto, pensando que as identidades falsas de hoje em dia estão ficando com cada vez mais qualidade. Sean já se preparava mentalmente para correr, mas se surpreendeu quando o homem devolveu a sua identidade e começou a computar as bebidas. Sean e Lyla se entreolharam, aliviados de que a identidade falsa realmente funcionara.

Depois de Sean pagar, eles pegaram as bebidas e saíram para a noite fria. Lyla se adiantou na frente dele, indo em direção a esquina com a viatura da ICE encostada, e Sean só foi perceber isso quando passou na frente dela. Ele arriscou um olhar de canto de olho para o banco da frente da viatura. Dois agentes brancos os analisavam por detrás do vidro, o que estava atrás do volante abriu um sorriso frio enquanto olhava diretamente para Sean, o que estava ao seu lado encarava as costas, ou melhor a bunda, de Lyla. Sean rapidamente direcionou seu olhar para o chão, enquanto torcia que não abordassem eles. Ele pensou:

  
“Lyla anda rápido porra... se eles me abordarem...”

A sua mente vagou por cenários diferentes, e em todos eles, ele era morto pela bala do agente branco. Ele suou frio, mas continuou andando o mais natural que ele conseguia. Finalmente, depois de terem se afastado o suficiente da viatura, Sean respirou fundo e soltou um suspiro. Lyla olhou para trás, e Sean notou que a amiga também devia estar tão preocupada quanto ele. O mexicano e a asiática, menores de idade com bebidas alcoólicas em mãos, passando na frente de uma viatura dos agentes da ICE era receita para uma tragédia de primeira página no jornal.

“Mano... como que eles não nos pararam? Porra... isso foi assustador.” Lyla comentou, olhando por cima de ombro para as ruas desertas “E um deles estava olhando para a minha bunda, não estava? Que nojo...”

“A gente foi muito, muito sortudos... caralho.” Sean fechou os olhos e voltou a respirar fundo, tentando fazer o seu coração desacelerar, tentando não pensar no sorriso do agente “Porcos... é isso que eles são, bastardos e uns filhos da puta.”

“Nem me fala, você tem que ver o que eles fazem com os imigrantes naquelas celas. O lugar mais parece um campo de concentração.” Lyla comentou, balançando a cabeça “E não são só imigrantes não, qualquer pessoa não branca pode acabar lá.”

Sean suspirou de novo enquanto balançava a cabeça, ele sentia os seus nervos aflorarem nesse tópico em específico. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender como as pessoas podiam ser tão babacas e racistas quantos esses agentes. Não era possível que eles não entendiam o que eles estavam fazendo, o quão racistas eles estavam sendo.

Mês passado, Sean nunca teria entrado nessa discussão. Não que fosse lambe-botas de polícia, longe disso, mas nunca havia se inteirado em assuntos desse tipo. Isto é até ter se deparado com uma notícia viral que batia muito perto de casa.

Um casal mexicano que morava no lado perigoso na cidade, o marido foi pego pela ICE e a mulher não consegue rastreá-lo, sumiram com o homem. Enquanto isso, o filho adolescente foi acertado por uma “bala perdida” dentro de sua casa. O caso acarretou uma série de protestos, mas até agora o marido continua sumido, e a mulher e mãe só pede justiça pelos seus homens.

Desde que leu a notícia, Sean foi acertado pela sua realidade como um cidadão mexicano, e um medo que não era exatamente presente em sua vida de repente ganha ênfase, e Sean precisa conviver com ele todos os dias.

Enquanto sua mente vagava por cenários de vida diferentes, Lyla para na frente da casa gigante cujo o som com certeza estava incomodando os vizinhos. A casa de Jenn era larga e alta, com a paleta de cores branca e azul. A bandeira dos Estados Unidos estava pendurada com orgulho no lado esquerdo da casa, sua sombra refletindo no gramado enorme e aparado de Jenn.

“Está pronto irmão? Lyla perguntou, se virando para olhar Sean, que despertou de seus pensamentos com a visão da casa brilhante e barulhenta “Hoje pode o ser o dia que você finalmente perde a sua virgindade!”

“Cala a boca!” Sean riu, empurrando a amiga de leve “Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não é para tanto Lyla.”

“Sim sim, garotão, agora vamos entrar logo que eu quero ficar louca hoje!” Lyla abriu um grande sorriso enquanto corria em direção a porta da casa “Essa noite vai ser grande Sean, tô te falando!”  
  


Sean viu a amiga fazendo graça e não pode evitar a risada que saiu, novamente se pegou pensando no quanto adorava a amiga, e no quanto ela o ajudava a se distrair dos pensamentos negativos e medo que o afligiam constantemente. Ele olhou de novo para a casa de Jenn, e respirou fundo. Talvez Lyla estivesse certa, ele esperava que essa noite fosse de fato grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e críticas construtivas são bem vindos!


End file.
